Girls night out
by animegamingfreak972000
Summary: Alex is forced to do G's paper work again and Dot and PH thinks she needs a break. spoiler alerts, hinted pairings, and rated for language


Girls night out

Topaz: hey this is just a one shot I thought up. SPOILER ALERTS, the author of infected Used the name EAF and I will be using that name note they are HUMAN! I canot be anymore clear. Enjoy

Alex sighed at the mountain of paper work in front of her and remembered G's words….. _'Now agent 7425 I need you to finish the rest of this paper work director Artic has assigned.' _ Alex put the pencil down and walked to the break room to get a third round of coffee. "God why can't G do his own paper work? Why am I always doing it?" Alex asked to no one in particular.

"Alex darling what happened to you? You look like Herbert ran you over with a drill." Asked a very familiar blond. "Thanks dot, you make me feel SOO much better." Alex responded her voice dripping with sarcasm. She rubbed her blue eyes, and put her messy curly brown hair behind her ear. And fixed her glasses

"Dot's right mate. … G pourin' his paperwork on you again?" PH said/asked. "You got it sister, now if you'll excuse me I have a HUGE mountain of paperwork to do." Alex said walking away.

"OH I DO NOT THINK SO ALEX!" Dot yelled grabbing the girl and yanking her back. "That is G's paperwork and HE'S going to do it." PH finished. "But-" Alex started. "No buts Alex you need a break." "BUT I don't wanna get in trouble!" Alex whined "Alex we are taking you out tonight… WEATHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT!" PH yelled while dragging Alex out of the room.

"Agent 7425 how's that pap- where did she go now?" asked an irritated Gadget guy. "hey boss I think I saw PH and Dot dragging her out of the HQ…Literally."

…le time skip…

"Come on out Alex let us see" PH told Alex who was in the gift shop dressing room "ugh do I have to?" Alex asked. "Yes we wanna see what your outfit looks like." Dot responded. Her and PH were wearing different outfits from their original uniforms. Dot was wearing a black v neck thick strap dress, that was open at the leg and black heels. PH was wearing her hair down with a brown hat with a pink flower on it, a short black and brown dress with brown ruffles at the bottom of the skirt, with a light brown scarf and black boots. "Ugh fine but you might not like it…" Alex replied as she walked out… dot and PH gasped at her not because it was bad…it was amazing Alex was wearing a white sleeveless tang top with a black jacket with bear ears on the hood, and fur (not real), on one of the ears it hat a piercing, she was wearing a chocker necklace and a bunch of crosses, a short red plaid skirt, with a belt with a skull on it…, black and white socks that went to mid-thigh, and a pair of black combat boots,(pretty much my profile picture) and to finish it… no glasses… she was wearing contacts.

"Well?" Alex asked nervously. "You look… AWESOME" PH and Dot said in unison. "Can I go back to work now?" Alex asked not wanting to hear G's scolding. "…How 'bout noooooo" Dot retaliated to her question. "Ugh at least let me pay for the outfit" Alex groaned. Sure she doesn't like doing G's work but she'd rather not get karate chopped on the head over and over again. After she paid…1000 coins for the outfit the three girls walked next door to the night club. It was PACKED not only was it Friday… Cadence was at the DJ.

"Hey Dot, PH, Alex what's up" the pink, and purple haired DJ asked. "Nothing just these to dragged me from my work." Alex said smoothly. "Look honey you are working two jobs you need a brake" cadence said siding with Dot and PH. "NO I don't work at the pizza parlor anymore." Alex snapped back. "Sorry Alex… Hey I know what will help you calm down." Cadence Ran back to the DJ and plugged in something…

Then… Comatose by Skillet started playing Dot and PH smiled

Alex couldn't help but smile and dance along.

Somewhere in the wilderness.

"Those damn cold loving freaks will pay for ruining My Puffle plan!" Yelled Herbert yelled to the Latin boy (I decided to make Klutzy Latin if you don't like then…deal with it!)"(1) Veneris dicitur, necesse relaxare dominus" "yes klutzy I know its Friday but I cannot relax" Herbert responded while typing on his computer. Klutzy just rolled his eyes '(2) cur tanto odio in insula?' "AHA" Herbert yelled not only taking klutzy out of his thought but scaring him at the same time "AHHH (3) non, ut a me, quasi cor impetum!" "Sorry klutzy but there is a HUGE party and cadence is at it… and it gave me a new idea…" "(4) Audio Herbert…"

"I'm having fun thank for taking me o-" Alex started but never finished because "AHHHHHHHHH" "what was that mate?" PH asked "I don't know…lets investigate" Dot responded. Then the three girls ran to where cadence was SUPPOSE to be. "Shit, shit, shit first I'm dragged out of my paper work now cadence goes missing. Not my idea of a perfect night." Alex said a little scared.

"Hey you were enj-" "HERBERT! I SHOULD HVE KNOWN THIS WAS YOUR DOING YOU DANM BASTARD!" Alex yelled interrupting Dot.

"Well there goes the demon." PH said. "(5) non diutius agens salve iterum videre." Klutzy said smiling. "KLUTZY stop talking to the agent we need to g-" Herbert started "(6) Sed non est pulcherrima volo!" klutzy whined. "KLUTZY DON'T SAY THINGS LIKE THAT!" Herbert yelled shocked. "(7) tu quoque" Klutzy retaliated. Herbert blushed "NO I DON'T" "(8) ~ita feceritis" He said in a sing song voice. This started an argument."

"Should we call for back up?" dot asked. "na I got it" Alex replied. Thus she jumped up and kicked Herbert in the face causing him to drop cadence; as well as knocking him out.

She then glared at klutzy. "ehehehehe" Klutzy tried dragging him out but he was way to heavy(Herbert: HEY) he gave up and used the WAY outdated spy phone. '(9) stultus stupri' then gone.

"Well that brightened my day." Alex said satisfied. "Mate you only say that cause you hate Herbert." PH responded. "You're damn right I do." Alex smiled

"hey I'm getting hungry let's go eat." Dot said rubbing her stomach. Walking through the crowd that went back to partying.

"Hello ladies. Table or booth?"

"….. Booth" Alex said

"Right this way ladies." Said the host. The three girls sat down at the booth and started their annual gossips.

"Hey you know agent 9824? I here she's gonna get fired." PH started "Oh really never thought I'd see the day and boy am I happy" Dot continued "yeah she isn't fit for an agent. For one thing she always blows off paper work, next she has a terrible attitude. And…" Alex noticed what she was saying she was never into gossip and now look at her, talking bad about bitchy Tiffany.

"hello ladies my name is Emily, but feel free to call me Emmy, and I will be your waitress for today, now can I start you off with a drink?" asked a very sweet southern waitress. "Water" dot said. "Coke." PH said "I'll have a sprite." Alex said. "Alright then I'll get those drinks for you."

Meanwhile….

"Hey G, jet pack guy have you seen Alex?" asked the one and only ROOKIE! He was holding a long case. "NO!" yelled G angrily JPG flinched a tinge "o-oh s-sorry G" Rookie said a little sad.

Back with the girls.

"I'm so happy That Fall Out boy made a new album!" Alex said eating her hot sauce shrimp, seaweed Pizza. While her best friends were eating regular shrimp pizza.

"Any dessert?" Emmy asked. "No thank you." PH said. "alright then let me know when you want your check."

"Tonight's been really fun. Thanks for taking me out." Alex said to her two friends.

THE NEXT DAY

"ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow" Alex chanted as she was karate chopped on the head by G. "Hey G stop hurting Alex, it was your paperwork to begin with!" Yelled Dot. "eh?" G replied in confusion "Yes Gary I assigned the paperwork to leave Agent 7425 alone." Director Artic said. In which that shut him up. "Agent 7425 take the rest of the day off." Director artic said to Alex "eh oh okay see you guys later." She said leaving the HQ.

"Alex you in here?" Rookie asked walking in the room with the same case as last night. "sorry Rookie she just left." JPG said. "o-oh okay…Say Jet pack guy you have a girlfriend?" Rookie said/ asked. "uh yeah why?" JPG Replied "it's a shame to let these go to waste." Rookie said a little heartbroken. JPG opened the Case to see a big batch of roses. "I think I heard heart break." Dot said. Everyone but JPG and PH left the room. "here you go PH." JPG said handing the roses to his girlfriend.

THE END

Topaz: hope you enjoyed it

TRANSLATIONS (got them from google translate so it's not completely accurate)

1) relax it's friday

2)why so much hatred on the island

3)DON'T DO THAT YOU ALMOST GAVE ME A HEARTATTACK

4)I'm listening Herbert

5) Hi long time no see Agent

6) but she's pretty

7)you think so to

8)yes you do

9) fucking idiot


End file.
